OK, That's Weird!
by oxico
Summary: Ben and Gwen finally give up bickering. But as in all my stories, a mysterious evil wants control! With the Omnitrix at risk and a girl's life in danger, Ben must challenge himself and a great evil to save the universe! BenxGwen, but just friendly
1. An Odd Drone

In the great city New York NewYork, a wild battle took place.

Zzzzzt!

The huge drone's beams hit a spot where a fleeing Gray Matter was. Ben had mistaken Gray Matter's form with Fourarms's, and things looked grim. Gwen and Grandpa Max stood nearby, helpless.

Gray Matter ran to them. "Help! Hurl me on the drone's matter manifester omnikatron!" he said in a tiny voice. Gwen and Grandpa Max raised an eye brow. "The big glowy thingy on its head?" He corrected. Gwen picked him up and threw him near the drone's neck. He started crawling upward. He made it to the top of the head and tore into the matter manifester omnikatron. The drone wobbled uneasily, and one of its zapping limbs fell off.

Gray Matter got out of the drone and yelled "Now pick it up and clobber this thing!" Then, the drone picked Gray Matter up and tossed him. He screamed, but was caught by Gwen. He sighed out of relief and smiled up at Gwen. She smiled back. Meanwhile, Grandpa Max picked up the drone's weapon and ripped the drone to shreds. Another victory.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the group discussed the battle.

"I totally whooped that drone!" Ben gloated. Gwen gave him a look. "OK, WE defeated the robot drone. Sheesh." Gwen smiled. "Still, that drone was different than Vilgax's drones. Instead of colors of red and orange, this one was black and blue, with some purple." Grandpa Max nodded. "I think it is likely it belonged to another hunter of the omnitrix. We better be careful."

Gwen stood on the balcony of the room. Ben knew something troubled her. He walked up to her. Knowing he was there, Gwen began to speak. "You know, one of these days, you could get really hurt. Or possibly killed." She grabbed her own right arm. Ben placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The battle today made me realized that. I don't know why now."

Ben sighed. He turned her and gave her a hug. She smiled. So did Ben. "At the begging of this trip, I'd never think I'd do that." Ben said. Gwen gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Me neither." They hugged one last time and then went to bed.

Though they didn't notice, there had been a small black, blue, and purple floating camera above them. In a small ship in Earth's orbit, a dark figure watched as Ben and Gwen hugged. The movie was paused, and the figure's eyes narrowed as they saw the omnitrix on Ben's wrist. "Time to use his emotions against him." a womanly voice said. The dark figure shifted and turned until it looked like a young human female.

Gwen.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo, creepy! Hope you liked the first chapter! More to come! 


	2. The Amusement Park

The next day, it was time to leave New York City. There was a fair not far out of town. The group decided to stop.

The first thing Ben did was to go on a roller coaster. He jumped onto the line. Gwen lined up behind him. They waited an hour on line before getting to the front. When Ben saw the height minimum, it was a foot taller than him. "OK, serious déjà vu. Time to…" he walked away from the ride and to the camper. He grabbed Gwen as well. "…use my powers to get on that coaster!"

He slapped his hand on the omnitrix. He transformed into Fourarms. "Hey, what about me?" Gwen asked. Fourarms thought for a moment. "I got an idea."

A tall stranger with a ridiculously large nose and mustache while wearing a trench coat waited at the end of the line. An hour later, the tall stranger was at the front. The man supervising the ride looked up in awe. "Uhhh…" The stranger walked pass him. He opened his trench coat when near the ride and Gwen ran out. The stranger was Fourarms, with Gwen. They rode the coaster together.

* * *

While on it, a green eyed-orange haired girl saw Gwen and the tall stranger on the coaster. She grinned. "Now to proceed with the plan."

* * *

Fourarms turned back into Ben. "That was great!" Gwen nodded an agreement. She spotted a Hall of Mirrors. "Let's do that one next!" Ben smiled. He shoved Gwen. "Your it! Get me before I get there!" Ben taunted. He ran and Gwen chased him. Then ran into the hall.

The place was like a labyrinth. Gwen ran and ran, but couldn't catch Ben. She grew tired and took a breather. Suddenly, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her from above too quick for her to scream.

When Ben realized Gwen had given up, he decided to go back to her. He didn't walk far when he saw her. He waved at her. She ran up to him. "Ben, those weird drones are back!"

This particular drone looked like a 20 ft long metallic centipede. It shot green beams from its jaws. The robot centipede shot at a young couple. Suddenly, a blue-black blur flashed by and rescued them. The drone tried to see what it was. When the blur stopped, the centipede saw XLR8. XLR8 ran towards it to start the battle.

XLR8 dashed around the drone, chanting, "Catch me if you can! Catch me if you can!" The drone shot and hit XLR8 point-blank. He flew back and almost hit Grandpa Max. "How can that thing see me?" XLR8 asked. He picked himself up and dashed towards the drone again. He was hit ounce more. And again. And again. Soon, XLR8 had given up. "Try running zigzag! It might make it harder to target you." Gwen shouted. XLR8 shrugged. "It's worth a shot!"

XLR8 started again, though this time, he ran in a zigzagging pattern. The centipede fired many times, but just couldn't seem to hit XLR8. XLR8 jumped up and kicked the drone rapidly. The drone was out long enough for XLR8 to from a tornado around the drone. It was whirled up and fell back down. It crashed down. It was destroyed. The odd symbol on XLR8's chest began to flash red, and he turned back into Ben.

"That was great, Ben!" Grandpa Max congratulated. "It's all in the job." Ben said. He looked at Gwen. She was staring blankly at the destroyed droid. "Uhh, Gwen? You look mesmerized or something." Ben said. Gwen shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just…nothing."

Ben shrugged, and the group decided to head off for the day.

* * *

That night, Gwen woke up at about 3 am. She took out her laptop and put something into the CD drive. A strange symbol appeared on the screen. The image buzzed out and a robot, a big robot that was blue and purple. "My queen. How was the mission?" It asked. "Perfect, with only minor difficulties. The Centipedel droid was eliminated. But I got her and I have taken her place."

In the background on the screen, another Gwen was hanging from her arms on a wall. She was screaming for help.

Gwen laughed. "This is going to work perfectly. I need more time, though. But soon, the omnitirix will be mine! Bwahahahaha!"


	3. Gwen?

The next morning Gwen was up bright and early. She cheerily skipped over to one of the cabinets and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Ben slowly and grumpily stumbled over to another cabinet and took out his cereal.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Gwen said cheerfully. Ben grumbled. "I never knew you were a morning person. You used to hate mornings. And isn't that your least favorite cereal? I recall you saying it tasted like fly poop and dandruff."

Gwen looked around. "Uh…uh…well, I have had my coffee this morning. And as for the cereal, my other cereal ran out."

Ben shrugged, forgetting the fact that Gwen hated coffee and her other cereal was sitting in the cabinet.

Grandpa Max came in then. "Good morning gang. How'd the night treat you?" He asked.

"It could have been better if Gwen wasn't laughing maniacally into her laptop all night." Ben said.

"Laughing maniacally? Why were you doing that all night?" Grandpa Max asked suspiciously.

Gwen's eyes swiveled back and forth. "Uhh, I saw a funny joke on the internet." She said.

"Really? Let's hear it!" Ben said. He leaned forward to hear better.

Gwen fiddled with her fingers. "Umm, what did the Petrosapien say to the Vupimancer?" She said, already smiling. Ben and Max shrugged.

"That's the pits!" Gwen shouted. She laughed. "Get it? Because Vulpimancers live on Vulpin?"

"No, I don't. What site did you get that from?" Ben asked.

Gwen drummed her finger on the table. She said, wincing.

Ben pondered a second. "I think I've heard of that sight before."

Max shook his head. "Ben," Grandpa Max whispered, "I don't think that is Gwen."

"Of course that's Gwen!" Ben said out loud. "If that's not Gwen, then who is that?"

"An evil, shape shifting, alien empress who replaced your cousin to try to steal the Omnitrix from right under your nose so that I can have an unstoppable army of Omnitrix warriors and conquer the galaxy and rule for all of eternity." Gwen said. Ben and Max stared at her. "Just a thought."

* * *

Kind of short, but funny. The next one is soon. 


End file.
